Forum:Lily White
Name: Lily White Age: 13 Gender: female Species: Dragon Shapeshifter Appearance: (see pic) Tan skin, brown hair, brown eyes, about 6'2" Personality: Lily is kind, smart, and funny, but when you annoy her, she will get very angry and fierce. She is also loyal. History: Lily's mother and father met at a zoo. Her mom was a zookeeper for the komodo dragon's exibhit and her dad was there looking at the magnificent creatures. they became friends, and later got in a relationship, and later got married. They had two kids: Landen and Lily. Lily's parents died in a car crash and Landen and Lily were adopted into an army family. The mother, whose name was Sarah, began to teach Lily and Landen to fight and shoot a gun(only paintball, unforunatly to Lily) and many other things. Lily learned quickly and by the time she was 7, was a frquent at the shooting range (shooting paintballs), and so was Landen. One thing that annoyed Lily was that she was always in Landen's shadow. When she turned 12, the problems started. One night, she turned into a dragon for the first time and began to breathe fire. She freaked out and was relived when she turned back. When it happned again, she told her parents. She got very annoyed and was very angry when her parents didn't care and said that if Landen had turned out fine and so could she. Landen had joined the Marines and it was all everyone would talk about. She got very annoyed and truned into a dragon, then started a fire and burnt down the house. Her parents were fine but she was not. She had broken down emotionally over what had just happened. She ran into the forest and didn't come back for a week. Her parents got a new house but beganto treat Lily weirdly, not talking to her unless it was to tell her to do something, and ingoring her. The problems only got worse. She couldn't control her shifting and had to go homeschool because she was afraid that she would shift in a class. When she turned 13, she got a strange text message, then three days later some people in weird uniforms showed up and took her away. They led her to a boat. During the ride, they explained her powers and who she was. They then arrived at Camp-Shapeshift. Weapons: Doesn't really care, but has a small black dagger JaguarStar19 (talk) 01:21, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Unclaimed Why would someone teach kids how to use weapons? If anything they would wait till they were older and more responible. He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 01:41, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, fixed it.JaguarStar19 (talk) 01:58, December 11, 2012 (UTC) In human form, she would grow scales and breath fire. Only in their creature form and the first time they can change into their creature form is if something causes her to change. He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 02:04, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ok. There isn't definite rules that I have seen, plus dragons don't have powers yet, so i'm a little unsure of what to put in this claim. JaguarStar19 (talk) 02:10, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Shady is pretty much the one in charge so if anyone says anything it'd be her. I'd say just listen to her. User:Zer0TheNinja